


Lucky That I Got To Love You (NaeOuma)

by Akiragane



Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But it's angsty this time, But it's standard relationship stuff tbh, Drinking and Alcohol Consumption, F/F, F/M, Happy St. Patrick's Day!, It's Our Lucky Bois Day :), M/M, Modern Setting and they're all adults, not really st patrick's day related just a bunch of irish cream, this one made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Makoto and Kokichi are fighting.Luckily an IshiMondo party is exactly what they need... or just Kokichi getting drunk on Irish Cream.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lucky That I Got To Love You (NaeOuma)

**Author's Note:**

> I brought the fluff, I brought the smut... now's time for a little ANGST.
> 
> Let's see if I can get at least one person to cry over this, probably not. If I can then I will have fulfilled my purpose as a writer.
> 
> This is a little out of character but I'mma say that Kokichi reverts to his Pregame self when he's emotional, so like a traumatized and salty puppy.

For the first time in a very long time, the car ride was completely quiet.

Kokichi was in the passenger's seat, slumped down with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. Any other time Makoto would tease him and call him cute, but right now he was particularly in the right mindset to do so.

They had a fight. It was over something stupid too, Makoto could barely even remember what started it. Kokichi was being difficult in the process of getting ready for Taka and Mondo's St Patrick's Day party. Something about how Kokichi was taking a long time to get ready and then Makoto snapped at him when he realized he was still in the bath, which usually isn't like him but Makoto absolutely hated being late to things. Voices raised, words they didn't mean were said, and now they were both in a mood.

But Kokichi wasn't the kind to hold grudges, usually, he'd sleep it off and in the morning he'd be clinging to Makoto in his sleep like nothing happened. Makoto was quick to forgive as well unless it was a serious problem but they didn't have that kind of time right now.

"Do you just not wanna go?" Makoto asked as they stopped at a light. "We could just tell Oowada and Ishimaru that-"

"Keep driving." Kokichi interrupted. "I thought you were the one to get us there on time, so what would be the point in turning around now?" he would not meet Makoto's gaze.

Makoto closed his mouth and averted his eyes. "Right..."

He forgot. Kokichi hated hypocrites.

...Makoto was only trying to be considerate.

Two minutes later and they parked in front of the house and headed out. Makoto opened the back and pulled out an aluminium pan of macaroni salad. The party was a potluck so they were required to bring something, so Komaru came over that morning to help him make it. Most everyone else would be bringing alcohol anyway because it was an Irish holiday.

Kokichi knocked on the door, not even waiting for Makoto to shut and lock the door. Chihiro was the one that answered it with a smile. "Ouma! Naegi! Welcome!" he spoke.

"Hey there, Fujisaki." Makoto smiled. "Are we late?"

Chihiro shook their head. "Nah, Oowada hasn't even gotten out the alcohol yet. We're just waiting on a few more people." he pointed at the pan. "I can take that in if you'd like me too."

"Ah, thank you," Makoto replied, handing the pan off to Chihiro.

They gestured for them to come inside and backed up so they could enter. Kokichi stepped past his boyfriend inside while Makoto closed the door behind him. Kokichi kicked his boots off with maybe a little more force than necessary and struggled to unzip his coat, the zipper catching on something. Kokichi furrowed his brow and continued to try and furiously unzip it but to no avail. Makoto bit his lip then came forward, shooing Kokichi's hands away and unzipping it for him. He smiled at him.

Kokichi glared up at him. "I can undress myself, thank you very much." he snapped, shagging his coat off and nearly throwing it at the coat rack.

That certainly didn't make Makoto feel any better.

They made their way upstairs where everyone else was and Makoto was almost immediately tackled by Taka who ran over to hug him. "Naegi! It's been forever since we've seen you! How have you and Ouma been?!" he announced loudly.

Makoto let out a short laugh. "I'm good, Ishimaru." he looked over at Kokichi to respond as well, but the only thing the shorter did was nod and stuff his hands in his pockets. Makoto let out a small sigh and turned back to Taka. "How about you and Oowada? How's everything been going?"

Taka stepped back and Mondo walked over, slinging an arm around his husband. "We've been pretty good, going on our honeymoon in a couple weeks," Mondo replied. "Which sounds way too cheesy, so we've been calling it our Bro-Getaway."

Makoto didn't bother mentioning they weren't bros anymore now that they were married.

"How many more people are coming?" Makoto asked next.

"We are still waiting on Kuwata, Maizono, Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, Momota, and Harukawa." Taka listed them off.

Kokichi coughed. "Aka the Heteros," he coughed again.

Makoto snorted but composed himself. "Ah, okay. That's cool."

Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto saw someone waving over to him. He looked over and smiled, grabbing Kokichi by the wrist. "Well, it was super nice to see you guys, thank you so much for inviting us, hopefully, we'll have more time to catch up later on," he spoke fast, shooting them both finger guns while walking backwards, eventually escaping with Kokichi over to where Hajime and Rantaro were sitting down.

"There you guy's are! I thought you were gonna be late." Rantaro laughed. "Given Kokichi's record, he's either super early or super late to everything."

Kokichi rolled his eyes before yanking his hand out of Makoto's grip. Makoto forced a smile, trying to ignore that. "It's good to see you guys too," he replied.

Hajime leaned back from where he was pouring something into a glass from the counter, then walked over with two in hand. He handed one to Rantaro. "Hey, Naegi. Rantaro and I have been meaning to talk to you about April."

Makoto made a face. "Ah, um, yeah we can talk about that later-"

Kokichi scoffed. "What's going on in April?"

Rantaro and Hajime looked at each other, then back at them. Makoto swallowed hard. "Uh, nothing."

"Liar." Kokichi hissed. "Are we keeping secrets from me now?"

"Kokichi, trust me it's not-"

"No, I don't think I want to trust you," Kokichi replied, yoinking Hajime's drink out of his hand and walking off, offering them a half-hearted wave. "I'll be hanging out with Saihara, lemme know when you're ready to tell me about what's happening in April."

Makoto sighed. Rantaro raised an eyebrow. "Are you two fighting?" he asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, he's not usually like this anyways. It's probably because we're both mentally exhausted from work and stuff," he said, holding himself a bit. "But even after he's out of this funk I know he's gonna bug me to the moon and back about April."

Rantaro patted Makoto on the shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'll clear things up with him without mentioning _the thing_. I know you don't want him to know about it." he said before walking off in the same direction as Kokichi.

Makoto was slightly worried, but Rantaro was really good at reassuring people, surprisingly. Hajime got himself a new glass then gestured to Makoto. "Hey, you want some?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Irish cream mixed with some other stuff. It's actually really good."

Makoto shrugged. "I'll try a little bit."

Hajime filled a cup with a small amount of the mixture and handed it to Makoto. He smelled it then took a sip and made a face. "Yeah, not for me. Plus I gotta drive us home."

"Understandable. We're hitching a ride with Nevermind and the idiot boyfriends." Hajime replied, looking over to where Kazuichi was taking shots and Gundham was having an animated conversation with one of the hamsters he always had with him, also clearly drunk.

Makoto laughed a bit. "Idiot boyfriends?"

"Am I wrong?" Hajime asked, smirking.

"I mean... no you're not but..." Makoto continued to laugh. "That's such a funny concept to me."

Hajime smiled properly. "Come on, let's get some food and have fun, and not worry about our boyfriends."

"Oh God, yes please."

°˖✧˖°

The rest of the people came and the party really started. In addition to alcohol, a lot of people ended up bringing sweet things like tiny cupcakes, cookies, etc. Makoto had a lot of fun talking to everyone and generally having a good time without having to worry about Kokichi.

This went on for almost two hours and Makoto hadn't even seen Kokichi. He was starting to get a little worried, and the Kyouko pulled him away to play a game with some of the others and he forgot again.

That was thirty minutes ago...

It was getting late and Makoto was getting ready to head back, problem was he couldn't find his boyfriend.

Makoto probably did a full loop around the house, asking pretty much everyone. Nobody had seen him.

Now was the time to get really stressed out. There were a thousand and a half possibilities as to where he could be, each one just as likely as the last. Makoto felt his anxiety levels go way up until he ran into Rantaro.

"Naegi- there you are!" Rantaro grabbed Makoto's shoulders. "I heard you were looking for Ouma?"

Makoto nodded furiously. "Where is he? Where's Kokichi?" he asked frantically.

Rantaro realized his shoulders and took his hands off Makoto. "Come."

They walked downstairs and into the master bedroom. Rantaro slapped his hands over Makoto's eyes before they went in. We gotta get to the master bathroom and there's people having sex in there."

"Jesus, really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, they're both drunk and asked me to keep an eye out to make sure Ishimaru doesn't come down and yell at them, but I snuck off to find you."

"Noted."

They walked into the room, Makoto closing his eyes but forgetting to protect himself from the sounds. He vaguely registered the noises as Tsumugi and Kaede's voices but didn't think much of it. Eventually, they were out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, the door shut behind them. Makoto opened his eyes.

Kokichi was sitting in the full bathtub, fully clothed, knees pulled up to his chest.

Makoto's face went through a lot of different emotions before settling on concerned. "Kokichi-"

Kokichi looked up at stared right at Makoto, gaze unfocused. Then he let out a giggle. "Makooooootooooo." he slurred. "I had a lotta Irish Cream."

Makoto ran his hand through his hair and walked over, pulling the plug, much to Kokichi dismay. "Stop your whining. We're going home." Makoto replied, picking Kokichi up and standing him on wobbly legs, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him. "You can take a proper bath when we get home."

Kokichi held the towel up to his mouth, looking down. "Hey... Makoto..." he whispered. "What's going on in April?"

Silence. Makoto exhaled softly, running his thumb over Kokichi's knuckles, holding onto his hand loosely. "I... don't want to tell you. I want you to know but..."

Kokichi leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Makoto's shoulder, arms falling forward and clinging to Makoto's shirt, towel staying around his shoulders. "Why don't you tell me anything?"

Makoto carded his fingers through Kokichi's hair. "I tell you things..."

"Not about your family... other than Komaru." Kokichi protested. "You don't talk about anything that happened in the past, about your trauma if anything. We've been dating for almost a year and I still feel like I don't know you at all."

"That's..." Makoto couldn't find the words.

Kokichi mumbled something else. "I can almost always tell when someone's lying. But you can read me like a book... and I can't..." he looked up at Makoto with eyes that Makoto recognized as being completely sincere. "Can you please... tell me why... why is April so important?"

Makoto's expression softened. He pulled Kokichi down with him as he sat on the closed toilet with his boyfriend in his lap.

"April 28th. It's the birthday of someone I used to know and loved very much. He's dead now." he explained. "But Hajime and Rantaro and I... sometimes a few others... go and visit his grave on that day."

Kokichi blinked slowly. "Why couldn't you tell me that?"

"Because I know how you get." Makoto sighed. "I'll explain more to you when we get home and you're not drunk."

Makoto stood up and shifted so he could carry Kokichi princess-style, holding him close to him as they carefully exited the room, Makoto careful not to look over at the bed and Kokichi not even registering what was going on. Makoto brought them out of the house and set Kokichi in the car, covering him with his coat like a blanket, then driving them out.

They arrived back home and Makoto carried Kokichi out again, setting him on the bed and carefully stripping him to just his underwear. Kokichi was half-asleep once Makoto dressed him in pyjamas and passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Makoto changed himself and then crawled into bed with him, spooning him from behind and wrapping his arms around his middle, setting his chin on top of his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

He swore he saw Kokichi smile in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exposing a lot of my ships here.
> 
> I am a multi-shipper though. Mostly fine with everything with one exception to which I can't tolerate.


End file.
